Another Time
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Advice comes from different people, whether he chooses to listen to it is a different story. Mainly Ron/Hermione with the weasley twins. Written for siriusmarauderfan and WrittenSparks happy late birthday!


**Written for Hogwarts Online Prompt of the day September 9th prompt:**

**_"You never tell a girl you like them. It makes you look like an idiot!"_**

**As well as written for a belated birthday gift for siriusmarauderfan and WrittenSparks in the Harry Potter fan fiction challenge forum birthday thread So sorry this is late.**

Ron knocked on the door to the twin's bedroom. The current explosions stopped and one of the twins opened the door. He was staring at his brother Fred. He knew it was Fred. Fred was taller than George.

"Yes?" Fred asked his youngest brother.

"I have a question to ask of you, Fred, a private matter," Ron stuttered.

"George, you hear that? Ickle Ronniekins has a private question to ask me," Fred called to his brother George.

"Is that so?" George said from behind the door.

"Wonder what it could be," said Fred.

"Let him in!" George replied.

"Oh, no, I'll come back later," Ron turned to leave, but Fred pulled him in the room.

"You need assistance so, I'm going to help," Fred said shutting the door behind him.

"No, you're busy." Ron eyed his other brother George. George was fiddling with something but hid it from Ron when Ron looked his way.

"Don't be nosey!" George remarked.

"Sit on the bed. What's your question?" The twins said in unison. Ron stood for a moment already regretting coming to Fred. He sat on the bed and looked at his brothers.

"I was wondering how do you tell a girl you like them?" Ron muttered.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that," Fred said. Ron sighed and looked at the floor.

"How do you tell a girl you like them?" He asked shyly. The twins roared with laughter.

"You never tell a girl you like them. It makes you look like an idiot!" Fred replied calming down after laughing so hard.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Why he asks, Fred, tell him why," George acknowledged.

"Like I said, George, because you end up looking like an idiot," Fred answered.

"Who is it you like anyways?" George asked out of curiosity.

Ron didn't respond. He looked back up at his brothers red in the face. It only took a moment for Fred to look at George. George winked.

"Ohh, we understand. Wouldn't want Granger to think you're an idiot," they said together. Fred walked over to Ron and sat down on the bed. He then put his arm around Ron.

"Too bad she already thinks you're an idiot mate!" Fred joked. Ron punched Fred in the stomach.

"I'm serious!" Ron spat.

"He's serious George!" Fred replied mocking Ron.

"Mate, we all know you like her. When she arrives today just let her know. You and Hermione have some time together before Harry arrives. Spend time with her. Don't let Ginny control her time like she did last year. You have to show a girl you care about them. That's how I do it," Fred advised as he stood up.

"Now, we must get back to work," George said. Fred forced Ron to stand up. Ron tried seeing what George pulled out of his pocket but Fred hurried him to the door.

"Good luck mate. We'll be watching you to see if you actually have the guts to tell Hermione you like her," Fred said as he opened the door.

"Five galleon says he chickens out," George called to his brother.

"You're on!" Fred stated shutting the door behind Ron.

Ron stood alone in the hallway. The advice Fred gave him had not helped. He did not want to look like an idiot in front of Hermione. He heard voices coming from Ginny's bedroom and walked down the stairs to Ginny's room. Lucky for him the door was open this time and he walked on in.

"Go on, invite yourself in then," Ginny replied as she saw her brother standing in the doorway. His heart started beating fast as he saw Hermione sitting on the bed next to Ginny looking at a magazine she had brought from the Muggle world.

"Hello, Hermione," he said softly. Hermione looked at Ginny blushing. She smiled Ron's favorite smile making him melt inside.

"Hello, Ronald. Have a good summer?" She asked him.

"It was alright," Ron said in an honest manor. "Could I speak with you for a moment in the garden?"

He asked avoiding Ginny's giggles. Hermione looked at Ginny for approval. Ginny nodded. Hermione got up from the bed and walked out the door, Ron followed her down to the garden.

As they approached the garden, gnomes raced from the garden avoiding them. The smell of honeysuckles filled the air as the evening sun set over the Burrow. The warm summer day was coming to a close as they sat down on the grass. Hermione turned to him curious for what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Hermione, are you still seeing Krum?" Ron didn't expect that to come out of his mouth as they faced each other.

"No, Ronald, we ended that in our fourth year remember? We're in sixth year now and I haven't spoken to him since then," Hermione replied. One thing he liked about her was she was always honest. He was glad Hermione arrived earlier than Harry this year.

"Why do you ask?" She asked after several long moments of silence.

"Just wondering." He wanted to tell her he liked her, but Fred's advice stung the back of his mind. _'You never tell a girl you like them. It makes you look like an idiot!' _He opened his mouth as if he were going to talk, and then shut it again. Instead he picked up a piece of grass and played with it in between his fingers. Not knowing what to say.

"For the record, he's not my type. In case you're wondering," Hermione smiled at Ron. 'She knew he liked her! He didn't have to say anything and I already was looking like an idiot. Fred was right,' Ron thought to himself.

"What is your type?" He asked her shyly. Still he avoided her eyes.

"Oh, you know, the hero. The one who has to always save everyone from the bad guys," Hermione joked. In an instant he pictured Harry and Hermione dating. He shuddered and pushed the thought out of his mind when she laughed at what she said.

"Really?" He felt stupid. That was a stupid question to ask.

"No, silly, I prefer the quiet type. The one that you know will always be there for you in the end no matter what happens. Sure you may argue a bit with them, but when you argue it makes you grow fonder of the other," she replied. She took his hand for a moment. He still held onto the grass.

"So you don't like Harry?" Ron asked.

"No it was a joke. Besides Ginny fancies him. She's madly in love with Harry. That's something you're going to have to get use to. Don't tell him or she'd kill me."

"I can't picture them dating."

"It will happen one of these days," Hermione said still holding onto his hand.

"So who do you like?" Ron felt the Gryffindor bravery come through his veins as he asked that question.

"Someone like you." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Me?"

"We may argue a lot but I think we could have a chance. You are caring and kind even though you don't show it all the time," Hermione said gently. She stood up still holding his hand making him stand up. Ron thought he saw red hair from the second floor window that was Fred and George's room when he looked in the direction of his home.

"It's a shame we can't do anything about it," Ron confessed. Forget what Fred said. He was ready to tell her he liked her. Of course when things seem to go right something always interrupts the moment.

"Hermione, Ronald! Dinner!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen window. Hermione let go of his hand quickly, smiled at him and raced to the kitchen before he could tell her anything.

"I like you Hermione," Ron whispered to himself following her to the kitchen.


End file.
